


【盾铁】A mistake-阴差阳错（P.W.P 一发完）

by LittleLeaves



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLeaves/pseuds/LittleLeaves
Summary: 我green我自己警告：无责任乱编/A4盾xA2铁A4盾：STEVE/A2盾：Steve故事背景：A4之后的Steve和Tony仍然保持着情侣关系，Steve在一次时空旅行中回到了A2时的农场。（反正他们发明出那东西已经可以随便玩了。





	【盾铁】A mistake-阴差阳错（P.W.P 一发完）

Steve没想到事情会变成这样。

半个小时之前Tony打开了花洒，一边等待着热水将宽大的浴池灌满一边和金发大胸的美国队长吻得难舍难分，他的舌头被这个技巧糟糕的老冰棍含在口中，敏感的牙龈被急切的刮蹭着，Tony也没闲着，在用经验丰富的嘴唇充分挑逗超级士兵的同时，一双满是薄茧的手顺着紧身T恤的下摆摸上了对方结实的腹肌。

Steve停滞了大概半秒，他感觉到了Tony的手一路向上，从腹部滑到侧腰，最终停在了自己敏感的乳尖附近，被四倍情欲席卷大脑的Steve不轻不重的咬了咬正在揉捏那处的棕发男人的舌头，在对方下意识吃痛扭头躲避的瞬间抓住了那双四处作乱的手，将这个不安分的家伙掀翻在了身后柔软的床垫上。

“来吧，队长，”Steve听见Tony命令道，他嘴角带着一点挑衅又享受的笑意，卷发蓬松，焦糖色的眼睛湿漉漉的，其中含着因呼吸急促而氤氲出的泪水，Steve凑上去舔吻他的耳廓和脖子，仿佛对方是一块新鲜出炉的、柔软美味的芝士蛋糕，“让你的星条旗老二把我干得像个只会叫床的婊子。”

事情就是从这里开始出差错的，本来一切都顺理成章，他们会在Clint家的二楼客房里大搞特搞，直到撞碎方圆五米之内的所有相框和玻璃饰品，然后在下身还紧紧连在一起的情况下滚到浴缸里再做上三四次，或许这会导致在他们后面洗澡的队友半天之内都用不上热水，但是管他的呢，这可是钢铁侠对美国队长初夜权的宣誓，只是这一点就完全足够他们自私一回了。

“抱歉，”博士在外面敲门，他的声音有些迟疑，显然是Tony三秒前发出的呻吟声吓到了他，“队长在里面吗。”

好在他们两个中还有一个是注射过血清的超级士兵，而这及时阻止了某些令人尴尬的情节上演，如果Clint夫妇知道了这事说不定会感激Steve，因为变绿的Bruce多半会毁了他们的房子。美国队长过人的听力在关键时刻发挥了作用，他迎着Tony不满的目光将食指竖起贴在自己的嘴唇上，接着整了整皱皱巴巴的衣服，从棕发男人的身边爬起来走到门前，慢吞吞的拉开了一条缝隙。

他就这样被叫走了，下半身硬着，床上还躺了一个半裸而又火辣的Tony Stark，Steve甚至只能当着Bruce的面装模作样的用十分关切的口吻告诉里面的男人不要碰被烫到的地方，他从Fury那回来时会去找Clint拿绷带和药膏。老好人博士并没有对始终只开了一条缝的卧室门和一直未曾露面的棕发男人感到怀疑，相反，他长出了口气，向与自己一同走下楼梯的Steve表示幸好Tony在大敌当前的时候只是烫到了手指而不是胸腔里的玩意出了什么问题。

Steve的脸红了，他当然不会说出真相，比如告诉对方Tony的尖叫声是来自口交而不是根本不存在的热水。

男友的突然离开并没有让Tony完全被点着的情欲快速冷却下来，他出神的盯着布满木纹裂缝的天花板，心里诅咒着Fury和他请自己支付的赞助账单，一只手套弄着站起来的阴茎，另一只手在床头摸索，寻找着被Steve放在这里的护手霜，他打算把自己准备好，而那个在不久之后返回卧室的美国队长将会幸运的得到一个性感、柔软、湿润的钢铁侠。

他大概等了十分钟，或者十二分钟，卧室的门被重新打开了，STEVE走了进来，他穿着一身和离开时全然不同的衣服，紧身T恤换成了浅蓝色的衬衣，头发的方向也梳得与刚才有细微的差别，Tony勾起唇角，他把两条腿又向外长开了一些，毫不羞涩的把那个正插着自己两根手指的地方展露在对方的面前。

“你看起来不错，”Tony对着一边走向自己一边解开衬衣扣子的金发男人调笑道，“但刚才那样的打扮似乎更符合你童子军的身份。”

“没办法，Clint家的姑娘把果汁撒到我身上了，”STEVE微笑着给出了合理的解释，他坐到床边，用细碎的吻一点一点的覆盖着Tony的额头和眉心，手掌也伸下去和对方一起揉弄着不断冒出前液的顶端，刚才还游刃有余的前花花公子的呼吸开始逐渐失去节奏，他微微启唇，渴求着更多的氧气，而STEVE显然没打算轻易放过他，他凑过去含住了Tony的舌尖，模糊不清的发出了一句半心半意的抱怨，“我以为你喜欢我所有的样子。”

Tony为这句出自近百岁老处男口中的调情吃惊的和STEVE对上了视线，他发誓自己看到了那双蓝色眼睛中一闪而过的慌乱，只是Tony还没来得及细究其中的缘由，STEVE的手指已经和他的一同伸进后穴中不停戳刺变得柔软的肠壁，力道和技巧熟练得让棕发男人咋舌，他随着STEVE指节进出的频率低声呻吟起来，腰部下抻，似乎想把身体里的东西吞得再深一点。

“别着急，”STEVE轻轻拍了拍他挺翘的屁股，“你会得到想要的一切。”

Tony仰躺在床上望着眼前这个英俊的金发男人那根尺寸惊人的阴茎，他的喉结不自觉的滚动了几下，而STEVE也察觉到了他的渴望般向前挪了挪膝盖，将它送到了对方的唇瓣旁边，Tony被他一连串的动作刺激的舌尖发烫，他迫不及待的张开嘴巴，深深的吞进了STEVE又硬又大的老二。

他开窍的速度有点过于惊人了，Tony在艰难的为STEVE深喉的同时分出一点心思想道，明明刚才离开之前，这个家伙还在为他说出“用嘴帮我”这种话而脸红，肩膀紧绷，动作急切又带着点不知所措的鲁莽，Tony用手摩挲着含不进去的部分，忍不住思考Fury到底和美国人民敬爱的好队长说了些什么。

“放松，我不会伤害你。”STEVE粗喘着抓住他的头发，让他尝试着再吞下一些，Tony为此呜咽起来，他抓住对方的胯部，直到发出哀求的声音STEVE才大发慈悲的退了出来。

尽管Tony的后面已经被四根手指开拓得很松软了，STEVE在前进去之前还是又挤出很多护手霜涂在阴茎上面，他动着腰，用那根大家伙缓慢的摩擦着对方穴口周围湿软的皮肤，Tony掰着自己的两条腿，摒住呼吸等待着他插入的那一刻，他知道即使在半个小时后他会又哭又叫的迎接爽到头皮发麻的前列腺高潮，但这被贯穿的瞬间怎么也不会是好受的。

结局正如Tony所想，STEVE在磨蹭了半分钟后，双手从胸口滑下去用力扣住了自己的腰，接着那根粗长的阴茎猛地顶进了他的穴口，Tony张开嘴巴做出了一个尖叫的口型，却只有气流被从嗓子里悠悠的挤出来，在此之前他和男人的几次屈指可数的性爱经验根本不足以支撑他接受美国队长老二的插入，Tony下意识的摸了摸自己柔软的小肚子，好像对方已经戳到了胃里一般。

“你的这玩意简直就是凶器，”Tony伸手摸了摸他们连接在一起的地方，那里又酸又麻，被撑得几乎没有一点皱褶，“我以为你打算在奥创来找麻烦之前就用它把我给谋杀了。”

“我怎么觉得你在期待这样的事情发生，”STEVE面不改色的接住了对方抛过来的调侃，他俯下身吻了吻Tony湿润的棕色眼睛，将在外面的最后那一部分也顺势顶了进去，“你渴望着我用我的星条旗老二狠狠的干你。”

STEVE说完后用舌头堵住了Tony的嘴巴，把那些关于“Fury是不是给你洗脑了”“这可是全美国最正直的一颗大脑”以及“你在床上说脏话的样子真性感”的言论拦截在了口中，他拉起棕发男人的双腿，用他从未尝试的速度和力量在对方的身体里进出着，Tony没过多久便受不住的哭叫起来，从STEVE进入到现在只过去了短短一分钟，他还没能完全适应那根尺寸可怕的阴茎，就被这个蛮不讲理的家伙立刻拉入了情欲的漩涡。

Tony的第一次高潮来得很快，STEVE贴心的没有忘记他前面硬了许久的东西，在抽插的同时用手帮他不停的套弄着，而这或许导致他刷新了十五岁以来最短时间的记录，Tony气喘吁吁的抚摸着STEVE坚硬的胸肌，他觉得这有些丢脸，但又控制不住的回味着刚才不停被刺激前列腺的疯狂快感，一开始不怎么舒服，但STEVE似乎对他的身体十分熟悉，他几乎没怎么费劲就找到了藏在深处的敏感点，Tony甚至都能听出自己的呻吟声瞬间变了调，从夹杂着呼痛的喊叫转为了甜腻的渴求。

“你确实很有天赋，蜜糖，”Tony在凑过来啃他脖子的金发男人耳边说道，“我甚至都开始怀疑你的处男身份了。”

STEVE没有回答，只是抬起头不置可否的笑了笑，接着他在Tony反应过来之前把对方抱起来圈进了自己的怀里，重力带来的压迫让STEVE没退出的阴茎一下子进到了不可思议的深度，Tony瞪大眼睛挣扎起来，只是身材差距太过悬殊，他被STEVE牢牢的按在腿上，那根未发泄的玩意也开始一下一下顶着他体内最脆弱的地方。

“相信我，你会喜欢的。”STEVE安慰着尚未从上一波余韵中抽身的棕发男人，轻轻的吻着他不停渗出泪水的眼角，Tony只得承受着他越来越快的抽插，张开嘴巴叫喊着一些没有任何意义的床上词汇，他感觉穴道深处又胀又酸，快感在血液中疯狂流窜，前面的阴茎却还是半硬的状态，这一刻Tony的脑海中闪过了一些奇奇怪怪的念头，他担心STEVE把他干坏了，从此以后他都得这样，靠着男人的老二才能高潮。

这样干了大概十几分钟，在STEVE猛地顶到前列腺的瞬间Tony再次高潮了，然而他的阴茎没有像上一回一样喷溅出乳白色的液体，只是流出了一点前液，穴口却把STEVE紧紧绞住，肠壁贴着那根粗大的柱体止不住的痉挛。

在这样的夹击下STEVE终于没再压抑自己，他射了很多进去，在Tony被被刺激得下意识想要后退时按住他的腰让他接受自己全部的精液，金发男人大口喘息着，他抬起对方脱力般靠在自己肩膀上的脑袋，和男友交换了一个粘腻的、包含了很多牙齿和舌头的亲吻。

“你太猛了，士兵，”Tony恢复了一点力气，他滑下来倒在柔软的被单上，“Clint家的木床都快被你摇塌了。”

STEVE挑了挑眉，他伸出拇指慢慢擦过Tony的颌骨线条，轻声说了一句“闭上眼睛休息一会”，接着起身走进浴室，用热水浸了一条毛巾开始擦洗对方被搞得黏糊糊的下身，棕发男人舒服得呻吟了一声，他把半张脸埋进枕头，不一会就放松的进入了梦乡。

——

Steve心不在焉的听完了Fury口中马克西莫夫兄妹的故事，那时农场外的天空已经隐隐黑了下来，他望着远处鳞次栉比的草墩轻轻叹了口气，距离自己走出卧室门已经过去快两个小时了，就是再天雷勾地火的性致也多半被消磨殆尽。Steve想起Tony在他起身时那个白眼以及在耳边嘟囔的那句“把裸着的男朋友扔在床上去和那个独眼光头约会绝对是个坏主意”，当时他还否定了这话，现在看来真是极其可笑。

“抱歉。”Steve在出神间和迎面走来的另一个金发男人撞了满怀，他后退了半步，有些不好意思的说道，却在下一秒抬头间因为眼前这个家伙太过熟悉的面容愣住了，美国队长警惕的向四周看了看，以此确定这不是那个红眼姑娘制造出来的幻境。

“别紧张，”STEVE微笑着注视着他，“Wanda不在这儿。”

Steve皱了皱眉，他捏起的拳头贴在裤缝旁边，随时准备向这个身份不明、出现得甚至有点诡异的家伙脸上揍过去。

“我不会跟你打，”STEVE立刻察觉到了他的意图，这很简单，没有谁比自己更了解自己，“还有人在家等我做晚饭。”

Steve仍然没有放下戒备，他视死如归的盯着对方，直到STEVE擦过自己的肩膀，朝着相反的方向走去。

“对了，差点忘了告诉你，”STEVE突然停住了脚步，他微微侧过头看着那个带有敌意的金发男人，嘴角缓慢的勾起了一点笑容。

“你男朋友真的很辣。”

Steve听见那个长得和自己一模一样的男人在耳边低声说道。

END


End file.
